Life Can Be Sweet
by Night's Latest
Summary: Candy's secret crush just happens to be Dipper Pines. After a long time, maybe a relationship can blossom. But maybe not. Maybe the relationship blossoms, but will one heart be left to pieces. CANDYxDIPPER Includes NO Pinecest
1. Chapter 1

Life Can Be Sweet

Chapter 1:

* * *

Dipper P.O.V

_Bum! Thump,Thump,Thump!_ I can't even think right now. Mabel, Grenda,and Candy are having another weekly sleepover. All they do up there is read love stories, paint each others nails, and talk about boys. Trust me when I say, it's horrible. I'm at the moment, brushing the same spot in the Shack for the last five minutes. Wendy is over at the register 'doing her job'. Which involves her flipping through the same old magazine the whole time. Still, she's beautiful.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel yelled, catching me off guard and making me drop the broom. The thud made Wendy look at where I was picking the broom up.

"My bad!" I yelled. I blushed when she took interest back in her magazine. I looked back at Mabel, who was squeezing her pig.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to walk up on me like that?!" I scowled. Mabel looked back at me and had sorrow fill her green eyes. Right when I thought she burst into tears, a smile appeared on her lips.

"I know, but this is important!" She said, flailing her arms up and down. I grabbed ahold of them and asked her what was so important.

"What? What do you need?" I asked. She dropped Waddles, who scurried off somewhere in the Shack.

"We need SNACKS!I want Gummy Koalas, Grenda wants spicy chicken wings, and Candy wants candy." She said, playing with a strand of her long hair.

"Wha-? THAT was the big emergenc- Never mind. Fine, fine, but go upstairs." I said, violently pointing back to the stairs. She nodded her head and went upstairs. Before she left, I saw her bedazzled back. I smiled and left to the kitchen.

Mabel's P.O.V.

After I had Dipps take us snacks, I went back upstairs to the girls. When I opened the door, I saw Grenda taking out a book from her bookbag, bedazzled by yours truly, ME!

"Oh, hey Mabel," She said when she noticed me walk in," is Dipper getting our snacks?" Grenda said with her normally deep voice. Candy and me noticed that it's gotten deeper, but didn't say anything. I nodded my head, while I sat on my bed.

"So, what'cha reading? Is it-" I was in the middle of my question before Candy and Grenda answered together.

"Wolfman BARE CHEST!" They yelled. It was awesome how they said it together like that. I shook my head. We've read that like a bajillion times.

"The sequel!" Candy added. My mood went happy, I jumped up and down until my bed started squeeking. Grenda started to read, and I started to daydream about my dream boy. I want someone like Wolfman. He's caring, hairy, and the creature of the night. I really want a mysterious boy, like that gnome boyfriend I had. Although he was really creepy, he was my one. After Grenda ended the story, Dipper dropped our snacks on the little dresser where Waddles sleeps.

"Dipper, you missed your favorite story, Wolfman Bear Chest." Grenda said, stopping Dipper from lying on his bed. He sat up and took one of my Gummy Koalas. I slapped his tiny hand and made him drop it. Candy was the next to speak.

"Yeah, it is the sequel. Grenda can read it to you, again if you'd want her too. Right, Grend?" After hearing that the girls were going to read the best book ever, he ran out the door. The girls and I laughed around on the floor until Pigzilla came and nibbled on our cheeks. We laughed and ran after Waddles when he took our snacks.

Candy's P.O.V.

After Grenda finished the story, Dipper walked in. My two cheeks blushed so I hid them under my hand. Grend was the only one who knew about my huge crush on Dipper. I can't tell Mabel, she'll freak out and totally make fun of me. She'll try and ask him out for me. I couldn't dare to come over anymore. Grenda was done teasing Dipper, so why not join in the fun?

"Yeah," I said, very nervous,"it is the sequel. Grenda can read it to you, again if you'd like. Right, Grenda?" I asked, looking at Grenda. She nodded, and without giving her a moment to open the book, he ran. Me and the girls rolled all over the floor laughing until Waddles came and nibbled our cheeks we chased him until we grew tired. Then Mabel said the six words I would never wanted to hear.

"Now, let's tell who we like." She said, my eyes widened along with Grenda's.' Oh no.' I thought.

"Grenda, you can go first." Mabel said. Grenda started to sweat, and we could tell. Finally, my brave friend stepped up.

"I sort of like Thompson." She nervously said. Mabel and I began to 'ooo' and she blushed. Mabel then looked at me, it's time.

"Candy?" She said. I closed my eyes and came up with, I have to tell her.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone. Especially not him, alright?," I said. They nodded their heads and I heavily breathed in. I let it out and spoke.

"I like...Dipper." I closed my eyes and once I opened them, Mabel's mouth was down to the floor. She looked at Grend who nodded her head. Mabel looked at me and began to point at me then Grend, then me again.

"You knew this, Grenda?" She asked. Grenda nodded again. This was gonna be a LONG sleepover.

Mabel's P.O.V.

I just learned that Candy like Dipps. 'Awww' They'd be a nice couple, they'd be smooching and hugging. Ooh I should make a sweater with both of them in a Candy filled heart. The sweater itself is gonna be blue like Dipps's hat. I'll make it right after my girls leave. It has to be a secret.

"Hey, Mabel? Why are the girls leaving so soon? " The Dipster asked me.I shrugged and continued to knit. I was on the candy in the heart. I already made Dip and Candy holding hands, so close to finishing. I felt Dipper look over my shoulder, so I hid the sweater in my dog shirt.

"What'cha doing?" I asked. Dipper lifted one eyebrow and shrugged. He left to flop on his bed so I finished up the sweater.

The sweater looks so plain. I'm gonna bedazzle it took make it shiny, then I'm gonna show it to Dipps and Candy. Of course Dipps is going to ask why I made like this, I can't answer though. I'll scrapbook a picture of my sweater so when I'm wrinkly I can remember before Candy and Dipper get married. They'll be so cute.

Dipper's P.O.V.

Mabel has been acting weird since the girls left. What is she planning? I'm bored just thinking about Mabel's plan. I'm heading downstairs, Wendy's still here. Maybe I can talk to her like a normal person, for the first time since that party. Blegh.

Wendy is still 'doing her job' although the magazine looks new. Again, I'm brooming the same spot at last time. For some reason, the customers like to stand on this same spot, weird.

"Hey, Dipstick! Come take a look at this!" Wendy hollered. I dropped the broom and ran to her side.

"What? Are you hurt?! You need help!?" I quickly said. I looked around for band-aids. She violently shook her head and smiled.

"I meant look at this article : _Help! New Monster Found! Fine: $25,000! _Look at what there willing to pay. We can buy two new houses with that fat stash. Or new paint ball guns so we can see if we hit the middle of our target game on the roof. Oh, maybe both!" She said. Though I wasn't taken in by the money.' Look at that, beast.' I really shouldn't be surprised, it was the Multi-Bear. We're cool, but they said that whoever brings back one of its head, will be put in the Mystery Solver Hall of Fame. Without saying a word I ran down to its cave.

Candy's P.O.V.

I need to take a walk. All of this drama with telling Mabel about Dipper, is stressing me out. I really don't know where I'm going, that's the best part. Right now, I'm in the forest. Ooh, a berry bush! Just let me take a few and-

_CRUNCH!_

Something just broke behind me! I hid behind the nearest tree and peered around it to see Dipper. Oh my Goodness! I slid down the teee, too exhausted to stand up and cunched the leaves beneath me. I peered around when Dipper said.

"Hello? Who's there?! Come on out!" He began to yell. I sucked up what I had left and walked out of the tree. Dipper looked shocked to see me out in the middle of nowhere. He looked around to see if I was the only one. Oh, this guy's paranoia.

"Candy, what are you doing here?" He asked. I blushed and had to say something.

"Oh, um, I always take a walk on...Saturdays. Especially if it's really sunny." I smiled. Dipper just put on a fake smile and began to walk again.

"Uh. Hey, Dipper? Would you mind if I come with you to...uh wherever you're going?" I asked, speaking before I thought. He thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"No I don't mind. But, I'm warning you, I'm gonna go after the Multi-Bear. You sure you still want to go? I mean, I can protect you," He said, flexing his noodle arms." So there's no need to worry." He said, I felt my cheeks blush which made him smile. I nodded my head and walked side by side. He smelled nice, strong Musk Clogne, I suppose. The woods were surprisingly silent, other than the rusting of the leaves beneath my feet, it was really akward. Why did I come out here in the first place? I could be eating popcorn with my fork fingers right now.

"Candy, did you know that Mabel is making a sweater of the two of us in a heart? It's cute, to tell you the truth." He said with a laugh. Although I didn't think it was funny, Mabel told Dipper. I got mad and mad fast. I began to kick the autumn leaves and have them swirl around. They even hit Dipper in the face.

"Ugh, Blegh." He said, spitting them out his mouth. It was cute, but I stopped. Around ten minutes later we came across this big, scary cave. I looked at Dipper and saw him nod. So this is where the Ulti-Bear lives or whatever. I just shrugged my shoulders and took some steps in. It was up until Dipper's arm appeared when I stopped. His eyes were filled with worry.

"No, Candy. I'll take a look around to see if this is the right place. You can stay here and look for something fun to do. Alright?" He sweetly asked. I blushed, once again, then nodded. He smiled and began to explore the cave. I started throwing the few rocks at a tree.

Five minutes later...

Ugh...this is so BORING. Dipper hasn't came back and all the rocks are gone. I'm going in the cave after him. No matter how dangerous it may be. I hope I find Dipper before the Ulti-Bear or whatever finds ME.

Dipper's P.O.V.

It's taking longer than I expected. Maybe he's not here at all. I should head back. Wait, hold up. There's a huge shadow running...hm...this way! I began running after it and I heard my heavy footsteps echo off the walls. I must have gained a few pounds. After a while, I followed the shadow around a corner and found a dead end. I pointed the flashlight that I haven't used in a while, around the room, and found that it was a squirrel. Man...! I turned around and felt my lips against someone.

I didn't want to let go because the kiss felt...welcoming. As if the person on the other side loved being kissed. Finally, I seperated myself to find Candy. What!? I kissed Candy. It felt good to find someone to kiss. But I don't like Candy like that. We're buds.

"Uh Candy? Didn't I tell you it's dangerous in here?" I said, totally blushing." We should go, he's not in here." I said pushing her towards the entry of the cave. Instead of walking to leave, she turned around and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around me neck. My eyes stayed wide when she turned back around and ran. I didn't follow her I just left to the Mystery Shack, so I can tell Mabel everything that happened.

* * *

_**So there goes nothing. Thanks! It took me forever to write the story, but I'll try to have one written tommorow. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls®**_

_** Thanks~ Life Can Be Sweet**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

"She did WHAT!" Mabel screamed, causing me to fall off my bed. After I picked myself up, I nodded my head in agreement. Mabel was squeling on her bed, jumping up and down and all around singing:

_Candip,Candip,Candip!_

It was a cute name, but as I said before, I don't like Candy like...that. I only like Wendy like...that, but she's with Robbie, now. Ugh, life can be so ROUGH! Now I'm stuck in the middle of a love triang- I'm not even going to say _That. _He might be watching. Nah!

"Wait, wait, wait. Can I ask one question?" Mabel asked. I nodded and laid out my hand as if to say' Go right ahead.'

"Was it like a...good kiss?" She said with her playful grin on her face. I drew back in shock. My cheeks felt warm as the memory of the TWO kisses rolled in my head like a movie. I shrugged my shoulders, causng her to squeel some more. Right after a few more questions, Mabel ran to the phone and called Grenda and Candy. I couldn't stop her; I had no reason to.

After their phone call, Grunkle Stan called from downstairs, telling us to start working. _AGAIN_. We ran down the creaky, old steps and right into the Shack. There, in public, the two love birds were smacking it up.

I ran back to the house, my breakfast coming back up my throat, and reached the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and allowed my bacon and eggs to drop out. I felt woozy, so I fell on he floor. Maybe I wasn't used to seeing them make-out. I sighed out of relief that I didn't puke anywhere on the floor. Grunkle Stan, being the cheap guy that he is, never bought a mop and I would have had to go on my knees and wipe the puke with a small rag. Wonderful, isn't it?

After I flushed and picked myself up, I ran back downstairs to start my job. Robbie must have left because there she was, alone again. Mabel was off, dusting Grunkle Stan's rabbit deer, or something. I helped some customers, here and there. I wiped the counters, broomed the floor, mopped, passed things out. Mabel, after spending some time joking with customers, walked over to me and poked my ribs.

"Hey, Dipper? Why did you run out, earlier? Grunkle Stan had you dust the rabbit deer, but I had to do it. What's wrong- Oh!" She giggled." I see what's wrong!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. I narrowed my eyes. What was wrong?

"It's Wendy!" She said, pointing her thumb to the Auburned girl."And Robbie! Isn't it, Dipps?" She said, teasing me. I hated it when she teased me! Espeacially when Wendy's around.

After my shift was done, I watched T.V. and sat on the couch, munching on some triangled chips that Mabel wears for earrings. Tiger Fist was on! My favorite! I was having a wonderful time, until Wendy showed up from the roof spot she hangs out at.

"Hey Dippstick!" She said, flopping on the couch beside me. "I've noticed something." She said, facing me. I turned to look her in the eyes and furrowed my eyebrows.

"You've been acting weird since me and Robbie began to go out. Are you...jealous?" She asked. I didn't know if she was serious or not. Why else would I have kept my distance? Why else would I have made digusted faces when they were together? She just...doesn't understand.

"Wendy. I've been meaning to tell you-" I said before Mabel showed up, jumping with Waddles on the couch between Wendy and me.

"So , what are we watching, lady and gents." She said, playing with Waddles' hooves. The announcer said:

_Now, Back To Tiger Fist!_

She jumped and Waddles oinked. Right then, the phone rang. Mabel was the first to step up and answer the phone:

"Hello?-Oh, hi Grenda and Candy!-Can you guys come over?-Sure!-A five day sleepover-Yeah! Of course! Bring a lot of books, too! Don't forget Dipper's favorite!" She said, winking at me. I just shook my head and looked back to the T.V.

"-Five minutes?-Alright. Bye!-" She said, throwing the phone back in it's cradle and set off upstairs. Leaving just Wendy, me, and Waddles. For a while, we stood in akward silence. I had enough, so I went upstairs right when Mabel's friends came. Candy was the first to come up and we stared at each other until Mabel came and sat her on her bed.

"So...what's up?" Candy said, breaking the awkward silence between us. I shrugged my shoulders, flipping the last few pages of my book '3' and slammed the book shut. Candy looked nervous, maybe it was about those two kisses she gave me. Then, Mabel walked in with a couple book and put them on her bed.

"Alright, Candy! Grenda can't come today. So, I'mma teach you about bedazzling ANYTHING, scrapbooking, and knitting sweaters. I asked your mom if you could stay over for a wile, so let's get going!" She yelled. Candy laid on her stomach and opened the scrapbooking book and began to read. I saw Mabel winking uncontrollably and pointed to Candy. Man!

Candy's P.O.V.

I'm gonna learn how to knit. Maybe I don't have to keep bugging my parents to go downtown to buy me my green sweater anymore. I can't wait to get started, but I'm still kind of shy to be around Dipper. Especially after my Candy-Apple kiss gsve him yesterday. Trust me, the first time was on accident, but the feelings I felt for his lips kept bugging me; I had to feel them one last time. After the last feel of his lips, I ran toward my house to start and text Grenda of what I just did.

The reason Grenda couldn't be here, is because she wanted an accidental 'together alone' thing to happen with Dipper and me. I feel sort of bad because us, girls, always have a weekly sleepover.

"Candy, I have it all figured out: First, we'll start with knitting." Mabel said. I jumped with joy." Then, bedazzling and Lastly, we'll scrapbook. Sounds fun, but it's actually a lot to do in three days. Right?" She said. I crazily nodded my head and she passed me some colored yarn and the insturional book.

"Alright, if you get lost at any point, talk to me. A-Mabel." She said, pointing to her name knitted on her sweater. I smiled and began to make my sweater; a size 10. This is gonna be EASY!

Three hours later...

Ugh! This is harder than I thought it would be. Wait, I still need four more stitchings and I'll be...DONE!

"DONE!" I yelled, accidentally waking up Dipper.

"What? Mommy, I didn't do it!" He yelled. He's cute at any time of day. I stood up and tried my sweater on. It fit a little loose, but seemed fitable. I saw Dipper looking at me through the reflextion of the mirror. I didn't get it. I was only wearing my normal green skirt with my new pink and green striped-sweater. Along with my long bleach-socks and black flats, I couldn't look like a model to anyone that can see me, can I?

"Candy? Is that...that... you?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked down the steps out the door of the bedroom.

Dipper P.O.V.

I'm again walking outside alone, meeting you know who. As soon as I was surely alone, the Earth started to rumble, evil laughter filled my ears, and Bill Cipher arrived.

"Well, Hello Again, Dipper." He said, put his hands on his sides.

"Well, I did it, Wendy and Robbie are no longer seeing each other. Now, you have to do something for me!" He said, again looking down at me with is one huge eye.

"And what would that be?" I asked, looking at least fifty feet sbove the ground.

"You know that girl that's been followin' you around every where, because of her crush?" He asked, blinking his eye as if to wink. I nodded and looked at my feet.

"You have to _DATE _her for at least two months!" I threw back in shock, I had to date my best friend, unless _UGH!_

* * *

**_Yeah! One more CHAPTER, sweetheart! Now, Dipper has to forcefully date CANDY! !_****_  
_**

**_DISCLAIME: I don't own ZGravity Falls_**

**_Thanks~ Life Can Be Sweet_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V.

I remember walking home, leaving Bill just floating in the sky. My mind was set on Candy's reaction to my question. Will she kiss me again? Will she shrug it off?

I was in Mystery Shack's view, spying Mabel and her optimistic self finding butterflies along with Waddles. I smiled, thinking how peaceful this summer is. I walked up the steps into the Shack. Not passing a glance at Wendy and Robbie, not passing a glance to Soos or Grunkle Stan. Marching up my room was tiring enough when I'm mad. I slammed the door behind me.

When I turned from the door, I spotted Candy sleeping on my bed. I threw back as if she was the scariest thing in the world, which, unfortunatley, she wasn't. As I walked backwards, I slammed my back against the wall, causing Candy to jerk awake. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked, grogfully at me.

"D-Dipper?" She said with a tired, croaky voice. I nodded my head and sat on Mabel's bed. She sat up and took a sip from a cup, inches from my hand. Then, she grabbed a sticker-designed brush and began to comb her slightly messed up hair. _Alright, Dipper. This is when you have to act in LOVE with her, ok? Three,Two,One..._

I sat up and moved to sit near Candy. I twisted my body to look at her, which caused her to stop brushing. I pushed one strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked into her eyes. She looked at me, lovingly as always. But, something changed. Candy seemed to look...different. Maybe a little on the _CUTE _side of things.

"Candy,"I gulped." There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while. And, well...uh..." Before I knew it, I began to stutter and sweat peered down my face. I looked down at my hands laying in my lap, but Candy tried to keep our eye contact in tact.

"Yes,Dipper?" She said. I looked her in the eyes, again, but this time I noticed how they shined and glimmered in the low sun set-light.

"Would you like to go out, sometime?" I finally choked out. Candy looked pale, then her color came back.

"With who?" She asked. I mentally palmed my face. I pointed at myself and when it finally sunk in, she jumped up and down. When I looked at the door, I found Mabel. Waddles was there beside her, they both looked at each other, then she widely grinned.

"Love,Love, Love,Love,Love!" She yelled. Wendy walked up the steps and said:

" What's going on? All of the customers left, including the high paying ones!" She said. Then she looked at my hands, then I looked at my hands, and found them holding Candy's. I jumped up, but not enough to loosen her grip.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Alright, there I was, talking to Robbie, when I hear Mabel. She's shrieking out something about love. I didn't think it was a big deal, but after the customers ran out, I had to see what she was doing. So, I ran up the dirty steps and found Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and a pig.

"What' going on? Allof the customers left, including the high paying ones!" I yelled. I looked to Dipper, who was holding hands with Candy. I blushed and ran back downstairs. Maybe Dipstick doesn't think of jealousy when he's around Candy.- Huh? Wait, Mabel's screaming LOVE, Dipper and Candy are sitting on the same bed, and they're holding hand- Dipp's in love!

Candy's P.O.V.

Me and Dipper are finally going out on our first date! How great is that! I didn't ask him, he asked ME! I can't stop smiling. We're holding hands and heading to the Diner. This is going to be so AWESOME!

"Dipper why did you ask me out?'' I curiously asked. He looked at the leaf colored ground, then said.

"Why do you look in the mirror?'' He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, why do you think I look in the mirror?"

"Because you're beautiful..." I blushed. I'm beautiful! I blushed the entire way to the Diner. Maybe he really does love me.

Dipper's P.O.V.

When me and Candy were walking to the Diner, I heard a rustle then a snap and turned my head. I saw the top hat of Bill. Of course he was watching me. I grabbed Candy's hand to actually look like I was enjoying her company. Then, we were there. I opened the door and waited for Candy to walk in to close it .We chose the booth near the enterance and waited for the waitress.

After a while, Lazy Susan came and took our orders. Next, after she gave our drinks, Lazy Susan went to fetch our food and we were left alone...together. I took an awkward sip of my cola and looked at Candy, who was caught staring at me. She immedietly looked away and took a sip of her water. Right before I could say anything, Lazy Susan came and dropped our dinner. I smiled at her, to which she replied with a blink/wink. I grabbed a handful of fries and began to eat.

"Nom,Nom,Nom!" I accidentally chewed to loudly, Candy gave me the 'Are you serious?' look. I smiled and grabbed my hamburger. Candy cut her Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich into squares and ate.

When we were finished eating, I payed for the food and we went back to the Shack. It turned out that Candy's parents were to be gone for the rest of the summer and she had to stay with us. Five minutes after walking, I began to grow tired and sat on a bench. Candy sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Her hair stayed perfectly still, which shocked me! I put my arm around her and stood there, looking at the moon. The light evening breeze came in, causing Candy to shiver. I stood up, pulled her up and hugged her the entire way there. It fwlt nice having someone to hug without them throwing souvenirs at you, or worse.

Maybe there is some love in this relationship after all...

* * *

**_There goes the third chapter! ! Is Dipper beginning to grow feelings for Candy! !? Will anyone find out Dipper and Bill Cipher's deal? _**

**_Find out when Life Can Be Sweet continues..._**

**_(Cue Jeoprady Theme Song)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity Falls® _**

**_ Thanks~Girl Plus Pig _**


	4. Chapter 4: Me and My Broken Heart

Life Can Be Sweet.

_**The story will balance only between Candy and Dipper's P·O·V **_

_**Thanks~:3**_

* * *

Dipper's PO.V

I woke up with a cramp in my neck, and my head in an odd angle. The first sound I heard was the sound of my neck snapping back in place. I muffled a groan and stood up, wobbling to the kitchen from my new bed. The couch. I saw Mabel and Candy eating pancakes. Waddles obediently sitting in the corner, head tilted, eyeing the plates of pancakes. I reached toward the cup board, stepping past Mabel and Candy. "Morning." I say silently, my voice still hoarse with sleep."Mmmhm." I hear Mabel and Candy mumble.

I grabbed my plate and cup of juice and sat down at the table, helping myself to a couple pancakes. The kitchen is filled with silence, the three of us enjoying the mid-morning meal. "Anything, er...Anything you wanna talk about?" Mabel asked. I shook my head, having less of an appetite thinking of me and Bill's deal. Mabel questioned my anwer for a bit, then continued eating.

" Well, I'm going upstairs." Candy said, breaking the empty silence."Me, too. See ya Dipper." Mabel added, walking upstairs with Candy.

"Pine Tree!" I heard. I looked everywhere, but couldn't see the top hat of the dream demon. "I'm in your head. Meet me at the clearing, time is gold! And...well...everyone LOVES gold, so you better not waste it!" Bill said. I left hmy unfinished plate of food on the rickety old table and sped off. I sprinted off with a slam of the front door to the clearing.

When I met Bill at the clearing, he was barely floating above the ground, eyeing the fluffy green grass. "What is so wonderful about green blades sticking from the ground? Stupid, I say. Pure stupidness." The demon said, spitting a blue flame onto the grass. He floated up, finally noticing my presence."Ah. Pine tree, you've come at last! Tell me, how're things goin' with the green one?" Candy. "You already know the answer to that!" I spit."Yeah, of course...I do. Great! Just great! You've finally noticed your feelings for her, right? The deal for you to date her seemed to have its pros! That kiss, though!" I felt heat rising in my cheeks. Bill just lowered down and whispered, "The night owl flies!" With that, he left.

If only I knew what that meant.

As soon as I began back to the Shack, I heard a twig snap and turned back, spying Candy standing behind some trees. Sparkling tears found their way down her round cheeks, to the ground. I couldn't say anything, just stared at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but to no avail. She coughed, full out sobbing. "Ca-Candy."

"I-I thought you loved me! I loved you, Dipper!" She yelled, proceeding to cough."I was too dumb, too caught up with the idea that you'd love me back! Now, look at where it's got me! Is that all I was to you Dipper?! A deal!?" Candy said, bending over slightly, cupping the area over her heart. My eyes threatened the tears. The little sting in my eyes, I failed to blink them back. Not being the stubborn one and allowing the tears to fall. "Y-Yes. Dating you was-was apart of the deal, but..." I cut myself off, listening to myself stutter. After a moment, Candy decided I wasn't going to finish and said, "But, what?" She said silently, eyes shut closed, chin down."But, I learned to love you, too." I said.

She lifted her head slowly, keeping my eyes on her. Her eyebrows stitched together, visibly fuming inside." If you think that's gonna work on me, you're so WRONG! I won't learn that our relationship was a complete prank, and then forgive you all in the same day!"She turned around, heading off as fast as she came. Only inches of walking, stopped and said," Just-Just leave me alone.." She added, then ran without looking back.

Candy's P·O·V

I ran back home, the tears flying off my face and with the wind. I grew tired and sat over on a fallen tree bark. I seemed to be over-compansating about the whole thing. I needed to keep my mind off of Dipper right now. I couldn't call Mabel yet. She'd completly freak out! I walked around the woods some more, before hearing a clash of lightning. I looked toward the sky, which seemed totally cloud free. Laughter. Things got wierd. A flying triangle made completley out of golden bricks appeared.

"Hmm. Hadn't he ran back this wa-? Oh, green stripes, it's you!" It said. I looked up questioningly." Uh, no need to sound rude ,but who're you?" I asked."If you care to know, I am Bill Cipher! Dream demon and maker!" He said taking off his hat." I can search through your dreams and make 'em come into your reality! Dreams or nigtmares, doesn't matter ta me!" He said, pulling a floppy bunny from within the hat. He dropped it and as I saw the horror of the fluffy animal fall. Just before it fell, it dissapeared. He reminded me of Dipper.

As if on cue he said," I'm not even a bit sorry of what happened between you and Pine Tree!"Throwing on his hat and putting his hands on edges." It was his dream for Wendy and Robbie to take a ride downtown to Splitzville!So, I turned that into a reality, but Pine Tree had to give me something in return; The pleasure of watching him fake his love for you! But, it seems like my plan to watch him suffer failed. His stupid human feelings took over and bada-bing bada-boop, he's falling head over heels in love with ya!" Bill said, closing his eye.

"Besides, it's your fault!" He said. I jumped back and hit my back on a tree."How is it MY fault?! It was you guys' deal!" I spat back."All is true, but as he said himself, he learned to love you back! Even after that, you STILL try to put the blame on him!" He said, using Dipper's precise words back at me. I clutched the tree, thinking over the words spoken. Dipper may have learned to love me, but I still need more time. I crossed my arms above my chest and looked to my house."Till next time, green stripes!" He added an mischevious laugh and dissapeared.

I need more time...

* * *

_**I saw how many of you guys seem to enjoy this story better, so I updated!YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I would love to own Gravity Falls! But, I don't. So..**_

_**Thnks~Girl Plus Pig :3 *Oink***_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

I'm sorry guys, I forgot my password! More chapters on all my stories and thank you guys for holding on! Here's a small teaser!

**Dipper's P.O.V**

_Oh God, what do I do?! I messed up so badly! She'll never forgive me, and I'll be alone my whole life and- oh no! Calm down, Dipper. Calm down. She'll have to come back, right? Oh, please tell me she's coming... Oh, here she is!_

I ran towards Candy with my arms out, buy she side-stepped me and ran past me.

I froze with my arms out. She's seriously still mad.

* * *

**_Sorry I've been away for a while, I'll be returning regularly._**

**_Disclaimer: I DONT own Gravity Falls_**

**_Thanks~ Night's Latest_**


End file.
